


Melting Ice

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Sousuke, Couch Sex, Facial, M/M, Popsicle, Sex, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer heat isn't the only heat Rin's trying to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So someone (Me) wanted to write some smut. This is the result.

Rin couldn't believe there was only one stupid popsicle left, and it was his favorite flavor too. Sousuke had got to the freezer first, grabbed it without even telling him it was the last one and began to eat it before Rin could even challenge him. Now the dark haired brute sat on the opposite cushion of Rin's couch, the cherry flavored treat being taken slowly into his mouth with a smug expression on his face. It cost too much to cool the whole apartment, small as it may be, so the air conditioner was only in the single bedroom, which was closed off to reduce the need to turn it on later, so no relief was found there. And with Sousuke jacking the last of his frozen treats, Rin was forced to just sweat and watch the treat disappear between those lips that looked much too skilled at their current task. 

"You're an ass." Rin said, and Sousuke, the jerk he was, just laughed as he pulled the popsicle out of his mouth, staining the skin a deeper red, though Rin tried not to stare at.

"If you ask nice, I'll share." Sousuke said, holding out the flavored ice as if Rin would lean in and take some. Rin, who was having none of it, crossed his arms defiantly. Sousuke shrugged. "Suit yourself then." He muttered before taking the treat back in his mouth, his eyes lingering on Rin for a moment more before looking out at the window that was visible from window behind Rin’s couch.

Rin was in Sydney Australia, and Sousuke had showed up for his winter break in Japan. Rin was glad his friend was there, elated really since he was mostly bored off his ass, and to have Sousuke there was the best. They joked around, played video games, wrestled, talked, everything they use to do but swim. That was something Rin was cautious about, despite the fact Sousuke said his shoulder was fine, but Rin wanted to make sure it didn't become not fine, and he knew Sousuke wouldn't tell him if it did. Brat. 

Rin's attention was once more on the treat Sousuke was taking his dear sweet time enjoying, and he watched as a tiny bit melted down his hand and went ignored by Sousuke. Rin leaned forward, careful as could be, and closed the short distance between him and Sousuke, because really enough was enough and if the man was going to waste it, Rin had no other choice. Sousuke started when he noticed how close Rin was, mouth full of popsicle and his teal eyes widened. Rin almost hesitated, his hand working to tuck his bangs behind his ear as Sousuke started to pull the treat from his mouth. Rin wasted no more time as he leaned the rest of the way in, dragging his tongue over the exposed red ice and as Sousuke pulled more out, Rin moved up. Rin could taste Sousuke on the surface, his musk and cinnamon tooth paste mixing well with the cherry of the popsicle. When the whole treat was out of Sousuke's mouth, Rin took it into his, sucking it up greedily. His mouth cooled and he moaned in satisfaction at the result. Rin couldn't help but notice when the treat started to fall from his lips, and to stop it, his hand covered Sousuke's to prevent it farther as he took what he lost back into his mouth. He could feel the sticky sugar on Sousuke's fingers as his tongue worked to take more of the frozen delight. When he finally pulled up he grinned mischievously at Sousuke, who's eyes were a lot wider than before and looked completely dumb-struck.

"You better eat that before it melts or I'll just take it." Rin said, cocky as ever. Sousuke, eye never narrowing, looked from Rin to the treat, then back to Rin, his mouth opening as if he wanted to say something, but not quite knowing what to say. Rin was almost entranced by how red the inside of Sousuke's mouth was as it opened, then closed then opened again. 

"Take it." Sousuke finally managed, thrusting the treat out into Rin's hand. Rin was surprised at such an easy conquest, but wasn't about to complain as he took the frozen treat in his mouth once more as his eyes continued to watch the very different creature his actions had made. The way Sousuke wouldn't, couldn't, look at him was noticed first, then how his face was flushed and the way his breathing had picked up a bit, and the last thing Rin noticed, and it pleased him no less, was the tent in Sousuke's shorts that he had yet to cover. So it was like that, Rin mused as he pulled the popsicle back out of his mouth and smirked. He gripped Sousuke's chin, tilting the man's head back. Sousuke looked surprised as Rin licked his lips, the treat now moving towards Sousuke's mouth. Rin moved it over Sousuke's bottom lip, watching it leave a messy trail.  


"Open wide." Rin said, and was beyond pleased when Sousuke, in his stupor, obeyed. Rin ran the treat over Sousuke's tongue teasingly, then back again, dying the appendage a darker hue of red in the process. "Suck it Sousuke." Rin purred, tapping the tongue with the ice, and grinned when Sousuke closed his lips around it and pulled it in with nothing more than the suction of his tongue. Rin's wrist pulled it back, only to watch it get taken back it a second after. The hand Rin had left on Sousuke's chin now moved to Sousuke's cheek then to his neck. "Yeah you like that don't you, Sousuke." Rin spoke as his thumb stroked Sousuke's adam's apple, revealing in the feeling of Sousuke's moan. Teal eyes were on him as he continued to take the treat in and out of his mouth. "You're so hot Sousuke." His hand moved lower, caressing Sousuke's chest over his shirt. He paused at the place he knew Sousuke’s left nipple was and teased the place with the tip of his finger. Sousuke’s hand moved over Rin’s and Rin looked up to see Sousuke pull the treat from his mouth, not much left on the wooden stick. Without a word, Rin leaned in and sealed his lips over Sousuke’s, feeling how cold his mouth was instantly. Sousuke’s hand’s moved to Rin’s hips, pushing down the gym shorts that did nothing to hide his erection. Rin moaned when his dick was free, and pulled out of the kiss.  


“Can I?” Sousuke asked, and Rin rolled his eyes.  


“Of course.” He answered, and Sousuke wasted no time. The chill of his mouth was awkward and made Rin’s body tense. “Cold.” He moaned, his hand caressed Sousuke’s hair before gripping it tight. He had found Sousuke’s kink of liking his hair pulled on accident during their first time, and Rin found it sexy to exploit it, loving the way Sousuke would shiver and moan when he did it, and this time was no different. The moan moved through Rin and he moaned as well, his hips rocking forward and forcing himself deeper into Sousuke mouth, not that Sousuke had a problem with it. In fact Sousuke continued to take him deep after that, his lustful teal eyes looking up at Rin. Rin loved this look, loved how Sousuke aimed to pleasure him to his fullest ability every time they were like this, though Sousuke aimed to please him in every extent really. “So good Sou… So very very good.” Purred Rin, pulling Sousuke’s hair again. “But… But stop. I’m gonna cum.” Sousuke moaned, taking him deeper. “Stop, Sousuke. I want… I don’t want to end yet!” and he pulled his hips back, freeing his cock and smacking Sousuke’s face with it, smearing precum on the tanned cheek.  


“Geez no need for the violence.” Sousuke teased, gripping the shaft. “And I want to taste you, you dirty tease.”  


“Yeah, well not right now.” Rin said, pulling Sousuke’s hair until his head tilted back. “I want to fill a different hole of yours.” And with that, Rin grinned wickedly wide as Sousuke’s red tongue, still deep red, ran across his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth.  


“I’d like that.” Sousuke said, cheeks flushing. “I’d like that a lot.” And anything else he might way or wanted to say was swallowed up by Rin’s lips pressing down on Sousuke’s. As they kiss, Rin pushed Sousuke back to lay against the arm of the couch, his hands moving down to grip the hem of Sousuke’s shirt and pushed it up. Sousuke’s hands were equally busy with Rin’s shirt, and they broke the kiss just long enough to remove the annoying material. Rin moved in again, gripping Sousuke’s face as he pressed their lips together again, pouring all his desire and longing for Sousuke into it. Sousuke’s hands held onto Rin’s hips, his thumbs rubbing circles against his defined hip bone, one of Rin’s weak spots. He pulled back from the kiss, looking down at Sousuke, who’s lips looked perfectly ravished. “Rin…” Sousuke moaned, his eyes opening and Rin moved in again, though the kiss that started once more on Sousuke’s lips name moved now down Sousuke’s neck and over his shoulder and then his chest. He pushed at the shorts, and Sousuke lifted and they slid down those thick hips that Rin loved to kiss. Honestly Rin loved to kiss all of Sousuke, and he planned to do that just now. He loved the taste of sweat and musk on Sousuke’s skin, and his tongue darted out to get a better taste, damping the inner thigh of Sousuke’s right leg as he worked up to his knee. “Rin.” Sousuke moaned, head lulling to the side and rested on the back of the couch as his eyes closed. Rin didn’t like that, and he sank his teeth in the tender flesh that turned into the back of Sousuke’s knee, and Sousuke yelped.  


“Don’t close your eyes.” Rin snapped, and Sousuke rolled his eyes. Rin’s lips continued their trek down the calf of Sousuke’s left leg, then to the top of Sousuke’s foot.  


“Rin don’t kiss my foot.” Sousuke said, frowning even though he was blushing as well.  


“Why not, it’s clean.” Rin said, though he really had no intentions of kissing more than the top. His fingers, however, ghosted over the pad of the foot, causing Sousuke to squirm.  


“You’re weird.” Sousuke said, and Rin laughed.  


“Yeah so says you, you weirdo.” Rin said, grabbing Sousuke’s right ankle. “But we can deal with that later.” And he pulled the leg closer before pressing his lips to the skin. His red eyes watched Sousuke as he kissed and licked, dragging his tongue up the calf. He was at the knee of the right leg when he paused. “Shit.” He muttered, and Sousuke frowned.  


“What?” Sousuke asked, starting to sit up. Rin, frustrated, pushed him back down.  


“Don’t get up.” Rin hissed. “I need to get lube. Just stay put” And with that, Rin got up and darted to his room, shivering at the cold air that welcomed him. He wasted no time in rummaging through his side table and grabbed the well used bottle he and Sousuke had dubbed their favorite lube, along with a condom, and ran back to the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight that welcomed him. Sousuke large hand was stroking himself, slow long strokes, his teal eyes staring at Rin as he moaned.  


“Rin.” The voice was like sin itself, “Hurry up.” And Rin moved forward, dropping down between Sousuke’s knees as his hands fumbled with the cap of lube and put almost too much on his hands before he touched Sousuke’s opening. Sousuke’s sharp intake of breath was like angels singing to Rin as he pushed in.  


They hardly did it like this, Sousuke sprawled out under Rin like this. He still remembered the first time he had requested it. It had been a joke, to see the look on Sousuke’s face, but Sousuke agreed so easily it had been him who must have looked ridiculous, though Rin didn’t think about this now, now as he worked Sousuke open, faster than Sousuke would have for him. Sousuke was always too gentle with Rin, but Rin couldn’t be so in control, not with the way Sousuke gripped the cushion, not with the way he gasped Rin’s name, and surely not with the way he cried when his finger pushed that much too sensitive spot inside him. “Hurry.” Sousuke all but whimpered, and Rin pulled his fingers free and tore open the annoying condom before rolling it over himself and then added lube. It was as he aligned his dick at Sousuke’s entrance, Sousuke’s left leg draped over his shoulder as his right leg fell over the couch cause Sousuke’s body was just so big sometimes, it was here Rin paused, because Sousuke was something to look at. The way his face was flushed, his left arm over his head as his right grabbed at the cushion still, he was beautiful and a sight Rin never intended to share, never ever. And when Sousuke opened his mouth, Rin could still see the deep color, and Rin pushed in before he could speak. Sousuke was hot and tight, and Rin moaned before kissing Sousuke’s calf.  


“So good.” Rin said, his hand moving from gripping Sousuke’s hips to grope at his cheeks before spreading them apart before he began to move without Sousuke saying a word. “Good. So very good.” He moaned as he kept short shallow thrusts that made Sousuke try to arch his back and move forward for more. “I could just stay here all day, you’re so inviting.” Rin liked to talk when they were like this, dirty talk would just happen so naturally to him. “I really would just love to fuck you all day, just like this.” He pushed deeper into him and Sousuke cried out in pleasure. “Hear you moan like that, god it’s amazing.” Rin repeated the action, earning another loud moan. “You should let me fuck you more often.” This earned a harsher thrust. “So cruel to keep me from this all the time. Seeing you a complete mess is amazing Sou. It makes me want to fuck you forever just to see your flushed face, to see you moan like this. You never sound like this when you’re in me. So slutty.” His thrust were growing harsher, pulling out more before pushing deeper and deeper, as if he was trying to reach a new place he had yet to discover in Sousuke.  


“Rin… Rin… Good god.” Sousuke pushed back into each thrust, his leg moving from Rin’s shoulder to his side as he tried to keep Rin buried deep inside. “I’m gonna… I’m close..”  


“Just from this. I haven’t even touched your dick yet.” Rin teased. “You really are slutty.”  


“Yours…your… slut.” Sousuke moaned, his head lulling back as his body tensed. “I’m..I’m re…really.” And Sousuke’s body tensed as he came, his toes curling against the carpet and into the couch. It was almost enough to send Rin over, but he didn’t want to cum like that, not in the condom. He pulled out, standing quickly and tore the condom off almost in the same movement. His hand worked his shaft, keeping him right at the edge as he moved to Sousuke’s face.  


“Open your mouth Sousuke.” He said, and Sousuke obeyed. “And stick out your tongue.” Again Sousuke did, and it was enough to allow Rin to release on the dyed appendage and on the dyed lips and the flushed cheeks. Rin’s knees shook and he slumped forward against the cushion and sighed from the high of pleasure.  


“You’re so messy.” Sousuke said after a few moments of silence, having caught his breath. Rin looked down to see the cum still there and smirked.  


“It’s a good look for you.” He replied, and Sousuke smiled. “I want to always have my cum on your face.”  


“I should take the last popsicle more often.” Sousuke teased back, and Rin poked his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
